Reconnecting Etta and Olivia
by zeusfluff
Summary: A series of drabbles about how Olivia and Etta reconnect after 20 years apart. Set in 1st person. Etta/Olivia.
1. Part 1: Hi mama

**Reconnecting: Etta and Olivia**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 9/29/12. Date Finished: 9/29/12. Summary: A series of drabbles about how Olivia and Etta reconnect after 20 years apart. Set in 1st person. Etta/Olivia.

September 2036

After being in the amber for so long, everything was such a blur, even now as Peter just pulled me out of it. Staring into his eyes, I was looking for answers for things I'd lost long ago. His words soothed my still raw and aching soul.

"I found her. More to the point she found us. Olivia I want you to meet Etta. Kiddo come meet your mom."

I watched as Peter spread his right hand towards a blond woman in her mid twenties and striking blue eyes.

"Hi mama..."

I was suddenly frozen at first, shocked at this sudden revelation that this woman in front of me was my daughter. No longer was she the sweet little three year old I'd seen just yesterday in my minds eye. She was a grown woman, a strong woman. I watched as she leaned down in front of me, the first words out of my mouth were the same one's I uttered on the day she was born.

"Your beautiful..."

Etta let her tears fall as she looked at me and blinked them back.

"So are you."

I couldn't believe what was happening right before my eyes.

"Last time I saw you, you were three years old."

Etta smiles and keeps looking at me in the eye.

"All this time I thought I was four."

Pulling her into a tight hug I explained to her what I remembered.

"You were 3 years, 1 month and 5 days."

Etta held onto me tighter and cried, for a second I rocked her.

"There wasn't one moment that I didn't think about you."

Etta still clung to me tighter, it was as if she feared I'd disappear again if she let go. I truthfully didn't want to let go either. We stayed like that for sometime. It must have been 30 minutes maybe longer before we separated from our embrace. I finally had my family back together. I'd have plenty of time to play catch up on the 20 years Peter and I had missed.

A/N: So, what'd you guys think of part one? Once I finish this drabble series, I'll start one for Etta and Peter.


	2. Part 2: Dandelion

**Part 2: Dandelion**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no inFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 9/30/12. Date Finished: 10/3/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

_I'm blowing on a dandelion. I blow on it, because now it's become a wish. I'm running towards someone. A man and a woman, but their faces aren't clear. _I'm startled out of my memories as my mother came into the room.

"Mama, were we in a park when I was little? It's just that I remember blowing on a wish. I can't see either of your faces."

She sat down behind the desk and gave me a small smile.

"Yes your dad and I took you to the park. In Boston. It was the perfect day. To me, it was just yesterday that you were three years-old. And only three years before that you were born. You loved wishes. Your dad used to pick you up and blow on the wish with you. Then he'd throw you up into the air and catch you. You know that day you were taken from us. Your dad ran for you and scooped you up. You still had the stem of the wish in your tiny left hand, all the little seeds had flown away. I was mere feet behind him. Windmark tore you from his arms so fast, we couldn't get to you. Your screams are forever burned into my memory."

My mother has tears in her eyes again. I swallowed hard and looked into her eyes.

"Everything was such a blur mama. I was placed into the foster system by the time I was 5. But as I got older, I ran away. A trait I get from dad. By the time I was 18 I knew what I wanted to do. Be a Fringe agent, because that's what you and dad were. I've never stopped looking for you. I remember seeing pictures of the people lost during the purge, and I always tried to see if I could see you and dad, but your pictures were never there... Which meant that you were alive."

It'd been hard to imagine what both mama and dad looked like for all these years, and now having them both back, it felt strange, yet I felt whole again. There had been a whole in my life that had been there for as long as I can remember. But now, it was filled, something I hadn't felt for a very long time. A dandelion symbolized hope, at least that's what grandpa said. Windmark told him that nothing grew from scorched earth. Grandpa had found a lone dandelion just outside the house the other day. There was still hope yet that we could get rid of these bald tyrants. Together family fighting by my side, it was stronger.

A/N: So, what'd you think of part 2? Let me know thanks!


	3. Part 3: Birth

**Part 3: Birth**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 10/3/12. Date Finished: 10/3/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: So this gets a little graphic. So you've been forewarned.

* * *

Birth. All mammals and humans go through it at some point in their lives. Remembering Etta's was particularly harrowing and beautiful at the same time. Etta's smile with a little smirk just at the edges made me think of Peter.

"You were a beautiful baby Etta. Though your birth was not without consequences of something dangerous. I remember it as clear as day. Your dad and I were in this very office when my water broke. I could barely stand my contractions were sweeping me off my feet. Your dad was a wreck by the time we got to the car. You were stubborn, you wanted out, but I wasn't going to let you until we were in the safety confines of Boston General and a team of highly qualified doctors was there to keep an eye on me."

Etta stopped me for a moment. The twinkling in her eyes and the curious look on her face made it look as if she were still a child.

"Was I ok?"

I nodded my head and went on recollecting.

"We didn't go the conventional route with you. There were no drugs involved. That was a gross mistake. I fought with my body for well over three days. The hospital at the time for some reason was short on birthing suites so the doctors stuck me in a regular hospital room. There were no stirrups for my feet so your dad had to hold my legs. Three full days of labor with you was torture. But well worth it. Every fiber in my being was riddled with pain as you passed through me. My bones were to the point where they felt like they were at their breaking point.

You came out in five strong pushes. Your tiny pink body covered in blood, your screams were like nothing I'd ever heard before. Your dad was still holding onto me and was just weeping. Your dad let go of me long enough to cut the umbilical cord. He was still crying as the nurses cleaned you up and gave you, your first bath. I fell in love with you the moment the nurse placed you into my arms. You stopped crying and grabbed onto the fabric of my hospital gown. Then you did something that a baby that young usually isn't able to yet; you opened up your eyes and looked at me. I suddenly found myself staring at your dad's sapphire blue eyes. Your eyebrows were all mine, and every little detail about you was just mesmerizing. Ten tiny fingers and toes, and your nose. That was your dad's too. But the lips, mine."

I pulled out an old framed photo of the both of us from that day in the hospital. Smiling, I handed it to her.

"Mama, that's me."

Still smiling, I nodded my head and procured another photo, this time one of her and her father. I heard her whisper under her breath.

"Daddy..."

20 years was long enough to be separated from our little girl. Our perfect little soul. We'd have to fill in the gaps and make our own memories, new ones. Nothing was going to tear us apart again.

A/N: So, what'd you think of part 3? Let me know! Thanks!


	4. Part 4: Redvines: Grape Flavor

**Part 4: Redvines: Grape flavor**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. The only thing I own in this drabble is the nameless baby. Date Started: 10/5/12. Date Finished: 10/6/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

I stared at the package of candy on the desk in front of me. Grandpa had somehow managed to get more of them from somewhere.

"I remember these. These are Redvines. The grape flavor. Walter used to let me have them before dinner sometimes..."

Mom looked at me and then absently picked one up. Smiling she looked at me.

"It seems just like yesterday when I got terrible cravings for these..."

Mom cleared her throat as if something was bothering it. A cross between an unsure/painful look planted itself on her face. I wasn't certain where mom was going with this conversation, but I had a hunch.

"What do you mean mama?"

She looked at me once more with tears in her eyes now.

"Two months after you were taken your dad stayed here in Boston to look for you while I went to New York to help people..."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Mama, I know all that. But what are you getting at?"

Her eyes locked onto my own. There was a deep sadness in them I'd never seen before.

"Just after I left for New York I found out that I was pregnant."

I interrupted my mother.

"Wait what? So, does that mean you still are or?"

Now I was confused... I couldn't believe what I was hearing coming out of my mother's mouth.

"See that's just it, I'm not even sure anymore. The Observers were coming so fast, I didn't have time to think about anything, I ambered myself. Twenty years spent in that amber could've done anything to my body really."

I looked over towards dad, he looked genuinely upset.

"Olivia, why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

I stepped aside so that mom and dad could talk with some space.

"I was preoccupied with seeing Etta again, after having her gone for so long..."

I fiddled with a lone Grape Redvine in my hand between my fingers. Dad looked mom up and down for a moment.

"You look ok. I mean you haven't had any adverse side effects from the amber. Although you did take quite a jolt when you hit the wall coming out of the amber. You're going to have to get checked out sweetheart."

Mom looked a little apprehensive. I stayed out of the way, I knew almost next to nothing about babies. I wasn't around them growing up. I stayed by the desk as dad shut the office door behind him and mom. I again fiddled with the lone Grape Redvine between my fingers. Grandpa had already taken a huge bite into his own. Aunt Astrid sat and looked at him with an amused smile. He snapped me out of my reverie.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if she really was?"

I could only stare at grandpa. This world wasn't exactly the ideal place to be having a baby, and yet people do it all the time. Instead of eating the Grape Redvine, I still played with it between my fingers. I saw the door to the back office open up, an apprehensive look on dad's face.

"Daddy?"

He ushered me into the office in front of him and shut the door. He pointed to a crude looking machine with a black and white image on it.

"I wanna show you something."

I gave him a look of confusion.

"What is that blob?"

Dad frowned at me and moved a strange device over mom's stomach. Then pointed to the screen again.

"That little _blob _is your brother or sister. This is the same machine we used to look at you. And that noise your hearing is the heartbeat."

I looked to dad in amazement.

"Dad, how do you know all this stuff?"

Dad smirked at me and then gave me a genuine smile.

"A really long time ago, I used to be a doctor. You wouldn't believe how many babies I delivered."

Shaking my head, I knew I was going to sound very inconsiderate.

"How could you do this now? Especially at a time like this?"

Dad looked upset, mom's eyes grew dark.

"Henrietta Jane Bishop-Dunham. How could you even say such a thing? Your mother has been through a lot in the past twenty years being stuck in amber. Its a wonder that this baby is still alive."

Suddenly I felt ashamed, how could I say that? This baby was my brother or sister after all.

"Yeah your right dad. But my point being is that this baby would be only a few years younger than me, had the two of you had he/she a long time ago..."

I wasn't ready to deal with all this yet. Slamming the office door, I went and sat on the stool. I blurted out my statement.

"Yes Walter, she's pregnant."

Grandpa did a happy dance. If the observers found out about that baby, they'd try to read its thoughts, causing mom to have an incomplete miscarriage. But maybe I could block them from hurting the both of them.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you guys think? Let me know if I've jumped off the deep end... Crazy idea that came to me at 2 a.m. don't mind me... :)


	5. Part 5: You're Beautiful

**Part 5: You're Beautiful**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the as of yet nameless baby. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 10/7/12. Date Finished: 10/7/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Etta was beautiful, and yet this world had hardened her. After everything that's happened to her. She was almost ruthless... But only when she wants revenge on someone or something near and dear to her. That is all Peter there. But I see a lot of me in her too. She smiled up at me as we took apart an observers air gun.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you again mama. I shouldn't have. I'm just trying to process all this. It's just hard to see you and dad having a baby, especially since you're only a few years older than me. It's kind of creepy if I read too much into it..."

Etta was right, but Peter and I didn't read too much into it. Shaking my head and smiling I reached across the desk and took her hand in my own.

"Don't think about it that way. You know, your dad and I talked about having another baby a lot before you disappeared. Only because you kept begging for a little brother or sister. You finished taking apart that gun yet?"

Etta nodded her head at me and handed over the first piece. My forehead creased together. None of this made any sense how it fit together. My confusion came in muted tones as Peter entered the room. He crossed over towards me and behind, placing a brown paper bag into my hands. Kissing my forehead he went into protective mode.

"Pre-natal pills. You need to eat something so you can take one."

My shoulders slumped. I usually never whined, but my hormones were out of whack.

"Peter come on, horse pills? I'm still trying to get over the fact of how big the last one's I had to take when I was carrying Etta."

I opened up the brown paper bag and took the bottle out. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Peter? Who's Erica Dersham?"

Peter only smiled.

"You sweetheart, are Erica Dersham. That's your identity when we're out there. And I am Peter Bison."

I snorted and laughed at Peter.

"Bison? Really?"

Peter sighed at me and threw up his hands.

"Fine, Peter Dersham it is then."

Etta cleared her throat.

"Ok, since we're playing this game dad, then who am I?"

There was a kind of bite in the last part of her sentence.

"You are Madysen Wilkes, our niece. Hey, it's only when we go outside ok kiddo?"

Etta fidgeted with her fingers and spoke in a small voice.

"But daddy, why can't I just be your daughter?"

Peter shook his head somberly.

"People would get suspicious of us, since you are a few years younger than us... That would've made your mother a mom at 13 and me a dad at 14. Let's leave you as Madysen Wilkes out there ok?"

I could see Etta wasn't happy about the whole situation, but it would have to do, when we were in areas where they didn't know she was a Fringe agent. I reached across the desk and clasped Etta's hand in my own once more.

"Even if we're out there Etta, just know one thing: you're beautiful and you're ours. You always will be. We love you no matter what."

Why did that sound so cheesy coming from my mouth to a 23 year-old? Peter looked at me changing the subject.

" 'Livia, it's time to take your blood pressure."

Before Peter could take out the blood pressure cuff kept in the bottom drawer of the desk, Etta pulled out an advanced scanner from her pocket.

"Here dad, take this. It scans everything."

Peter looked surprised for a moment, as did I.

"Etta, where'd you get that?"

A smirk crossed her beautiful face as she tossed her hair behind her back.

"I swiped it from one of the labs the observer was working in after I saw Simon..."

Her mood was somber now; I could tell she was still in pain, though she quickly changed the subject.

"Freedom has its price, Simon knew that. No use in dredging up what can't be brought back. Uh, you press 1 for blood pressure, 2 for internal scan, 3 for body temperature and 4 for anything else."

Peter pressed the '1' button on the scanner and it was as if an invisible cuff was on my left arm. I stayed absolutely still.

"150/90. Those aren't good numbers Liv. That puts you into the group with Gestational Hypertension. This means you need to stay off your feet as much as possible. Short trips are ok, but you need to stay calm."

Etta got a worried look on her face.

"Dad is she gonna be ok?"

Etta grabbed for my hand as Peter continued his scan.

"Mama?"

It was moments like these when I saw the little girl in her again. I could see her and Peter looking at something on the screen. I closed my eyes when I heard Etta giggle. It's been a long time since I'd last heard it.

"Oh my god daddy, it actually has little fingers now. Look a nose... Feet..."

When I opened up my eyes, Peter had a smile on his face.

"It's a girl."

I gave Etta and amused look when she spoke to her father.

"How do you know daddy?"

Etta knew a lot of things about the world, but there were some things she was still very naive about.

"See right there. At this stage, you were pretty cramped up in there. You were 11lbs and 8oz. But 23 years ago, we didn't have the technology find out the sex of a baby any earlier than 6 months. Your mother is 5 right now..."

I began to cry. All these years had passed by and it was like I was in a terrible nightmare.

"See, this is how I'd imagined it would have been when you were 3. You would have said: mama, how come a baby has to live in water inside your tummy? Or why is the baby so little? There are so many things that I wished I could've seen. You're first day of school. Losing your first baby tooth, seeing you blowing out your candles on your cake. All those things I've missed in the last 20 years. I missed your entire childhood. I know that your still upset about living with a foster family, but we're together again. You're beautiful and your all ours. No one can deny us that. Defeating the observers is the only way we can start over. There are some things I still need to explain to you. But first is there any chance you could find me a good doctor?"

I looked into Etta's eyes, an idea was brewing in her head.

"Not unless your a Loyalist. They get the best care around here. There's a clinic that's run by a few doctors loyal to the resistance. I can see if they can take you in. If dad's right about the Gestational Hypertension, your going to need monitoring. We'll have to go in the morning. I'll get you a mask for your nose and mouth so that the two of you aren't exposed to the Carbon Dioxide in the air."

I took Etta's hand in my own again and smiled. She wasn't so ruthless. I knew she had a heart. Loyalists were just scum of the Earth to her.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	6. Part 6: Destroyed

**Part 6: Destroyed**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the baby. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

"It's gone, all of it. The clinic was destroyed last night while we were sleeping. There are more, their all connected, but their underground. We'll have to go farther out of the city to find the other one."

I couldn't believe that the clinic operating just two blocks from here is destroyed. I was going to take mom there, but the observers took everything and vaporized the rest. The doctors and nurses have fled from there, but some of the patients were vaporized with the clinic. More lives lost at the hands of the observers. Mama's eyes met with my own.

"So if the clinic is gone, where is the one farther out of the city?"

Pulling out my phone I tapped in the coordinates for the next clinic I could think of.

"The next one is at the edge of South Boston. It's a bit of a jaunt without a car. Dad, have you managed to fix the van yet?"

Daddy nodded his head yes.

"Just needed some oil. There's plenty of gas. The last thing we need right now is for your mother to be walking on her feet so much."

Mama definitely had the pregnancy glow about her. She wore it with a smile. I was even more curious about my sister now than I was before.

"We should get going. The next clinic usually fills up with people before noon."

Dad had secured the gas mask over mama's face so that it was snug. I lead the front of the line towards the car. It wasn't until we got to the car and were about to leave that mama made noise from the back seat. I had just turned the car on and looked to see what the matter was.

"Mama?"

She looked up at me wide eyed but then grabbed for daddy's shoulder.

"I think the baby just kicked."

Daddy looked at her and shook his head no.

" 'Livia sweetheart, that's just not possible. You wouldn't be able to feel the baby moving around yet. It's too soon. It's probably just a muscle spasm or a cramp. I'll go with muscle spasm, cramping isn't good. Sign of late miscarriage."

Mama's eyes glossed over and she was pale. I'd never seen her like this before. I'd always seen her fighting for others, protecting them, just like I did. She kept insisting to daddy that there was something there to be felt.

"I'm sure it was a kick Peter. Muscle spasms are tight and they hurt real badly. This is more of a flutter, like a butterflies wings beating against my womb. Reminds me of the first time you kicked Etta. You were so adamant about things while you were here. Your dad used to think you spent all your time in there kicking around soccer balls. I used to tell him you were performing a private ballet performance just for the both of us."

I smiled at mama. I'd always loved ballet, I even begged my foster parents to let me attend classes until the observers decided that this was a waste of our time and that we didn't need such 'activities'. There was no time for ballet these days. Maybe when this is all over, I could perform, just for mama and daddy. I was limber enough, and I could still do an Arabesque, which has always been my favorite. The Nutcracker would've been my first play had the observers not shut the ballet theater down. Every now and then I found time to practice. Even though I knew there was no Julliard any more. I'd had my hopes and dreams before things got really bad. But Fringe Division is my life, mom and dad were back in my life, grandpa too, and Aunt Astrid.

"I'd had my dreams too mama. I took ballet when I was little. But when the observers shut the studio down, I had to practice in secret. They shut the ballet theater the night I was to perform in The Nutcracker. I was 12. When everything is taken care of, I want to dance, for you and daddy. Believe it or not, I wanted to be a dancer before all this got worse. I'd even wanted to apply to Julliard."

Mama had tears in her eyes. Daddy took his hand in my own smiling.

"We'd love to see you dance princess. Following your dreams is important. Don't let the observers squash that wonderful dream."

Squeezing daddy's hand I looked to mama. Shy I almost whispered to her.

"Mama, can I feel? Is the baby really kicking?"

She let out a sigh and placed my right hand where she'd last felt a kick. Daddy shook his head at mama.

"See? You feel that little beat, beat, beat? That's your sister."

I scrunched up my nose and smiled. Scrunching my nose came from mama.

"How is it that something so tiny can kick that hard?"

Daddy interrupted me before mama could respond.

"You see, the baby isn't big enough to be felt yet. Her muscle tone isn't built up completely. I'm telling you sweetheart, it's a muscle spasm."

Mama looked at daddy shaking her head and I kept my hand where it was.

"Doesn't it feel strange mama? Being stretched from the inside out?"

She smiled at me.

"You'll know when you become a mother someday."

I turned around and turned the engine over once I put my seatbelt on.

"Don't worry mama, I'm going to take you to the best doctor I know. Before everything fell apart, and Boston General was still standing, she was the best Obstetrician in the whole city."

I could almost hear the smile in her voice, an even rarer sight on her.

"I bet I know who you're talking about Etta."

As I began driving, I momentarily looked at mama in the rearview mirror.

"You do?"

She only smiled once more and kept her hands over her belly. Shaking her head she looked at daddy.

"You'll see when we get there."

Avoiding all the checkpoints, it took us nearly an hour to make our way to South Boston. The houses here had long been destroyed. Mama piped up from the back seat.

"The houses are destroyed; it isn't much considering four years before you were born this whole area was run down anyways. Everyone around here kept their doors and windows locked tight with four dead-bolts."

My eyebrows creased together in confusion.

"What's a dead-bolt mama?"

I swear I could hear her shaking her head. Driving down an alleyway I stopped the car. Getting out of the driver's seat, I opened up the back and helped daddy with mama. Knocking on the door loudly, I saw a tall man open up a metal window at the top.

"Who are these people with you?"

I gave the man a smirk.

"Don't worry their part of the Resistance too. See? They're not loyalists."

The man scanned all their eyes, including my own before he unlocked the metal door, swinging it open only far enough to let us all in. I lead mama and daddy down a long corridor towards a makeshift room. Getting them settled, I shut the door and walked down the long corridor until I found several doctor's converged over some yellowed pages of an old medical manual. I found the doctor I needed and lead her back to the room, explaining the situation on the way. She could be trusted.

"The woman and the man in the room are my parents. Please take good care of my mother."

The woman nodded her head and entered the room with me. Mama's eyes lit up in shock.

"Doctor Elker? It's been 24 years."

I smiled at mama and kept my hand on hers. Doctor Elker smiled but she seemed shocked.

"Olivia? You don't look a day over 30! What happened to you?"

Mama blushed but told Doctor Elker anyways.

"Peter and I have been stuck in Amber for 20 years. You probably won't believe this, but since I was frozen in Amber, I've been pregnant for the past twenty years. I found out just after I left Boston for New York. I'm surprised the baby even survived. Peter's been a great help to me. But you still hold a license. Peter's license came from Mexico."

Doctor Elker smiled at me.

"As far as I'm concerned, his license is as good as gold here. We need all the doctors we can get. Now, Etta tells me that you have Gestational Hypertension, and that your pressure is 150/90. We can help you with that, but we need you to stay calm and get you on a healthy diet. Have you been taking any pre-natal pills?"

Mama nodded her head yes and placed a hand over her belly again. Then she looked at me and gave a watery smile.

"Etta it's so strange, Doctor Elker was the one who delivered you 24 years ago at Boston General. Now she's going to deliver your sister too."

Doctor Elker gave mama a sincere smile.

"You were one of my more difficult deliveries Etta. But your mom pulled through. Your dad was a great help. In fact, I want him to help me with something right now. Peter, could you go down the hall and find me an imaging scanner?"

Daddy raised his eyebrows and nodded his head yes, already out the door and down the hallway. Mama grabbed for my hand tightly.

"Mama? What's wrong?"

Her eyes held tears this time as if something were hurting her.

"There it is again. The kick. But it hurts this time."

I looked to Doctor Elker who had wide eyes and was looking at mama just as concerned as I was.  
"Tell me where the pain is."

Mama moved her hand down the right side of her belly just past her belly button.

"Here."

I kept a hold of mama's hand as Doctor Elker lifted her shirt momentarily. I saw mama wince as she pressed her index and forefinger against her belly. At that exact moment daddy came back into the room with the imaging scanner.

" 'Livia? What's wrong?"

He took mama's other hand and squeezed it. Doctor Elker took the imaging scanner and turned it on. She and daddy spoke at the same time.

"Severe muscle spasm."

I held on still to mama's hand as Doctor Elker finished the scan.

"Other than the severe muscle spasm you are feeling right now, your baby is doing just fine. She is perfectly healthy. It doesn't seem to be affecting her. Peter's right, your daughter is still too young to be felt kicking yet. Her muscle tone hasn't been formed completely. What you were feeling earlier was the beginnings of a muscle spasm. By next month, you'll be able to feel the fluttering."

Mama looked very disappointed. Her eyes met Doctor Elker's.

"I feel so embarrassed. I was so sure that she was starting to kick me."

Doctor Elker grabbed for mama's hand and smiled.

"It's been a long time since your last one; it's understandable that you can forget some things. Now, I'm going to give you an injection for the muscle spasm. We have to be very careful since the muscle that's spasming is near the placenta. This'll only take a minute."

Mama nodded her head and kept her shirt lifted just above her belly as Doctor Elker administered the injection. I saw her wince a little and I squeezed her hand for comfort.

"That feels better already. Weren't you going to draw some amniotic fluid too?"

Doctor Elker nodded and had Peter get the syringe.

"Yes, I'll have your lovely husband take care of that."

Doctor Elker helped mama lie down on the bed, all the while I still held onto her hand. Daddy stuck a long syringe into her belly button. Her grip on my hand was like a vice. I heard her moan a little.

"Almost done sweetheart. Let me pull back the plunger. Just try and relax. I know it stings."

My heart was in my throat when daddy pulled the syringe from mama's belly.  
"Daddy? Is black a bad color?"

Daddy nodded his head yes.

"Cloudy amniotic fluid means an infection. Easy enough to treat if caught early enough. Your mom will need some bed rest for at least a couple of weeks."

Mama groaned in protest and put an arm over her face.

"Over my dead body Peter Bishop."

Daddy suddenly became alarmed at mama's statement. I didn't have any idea what she was getting at. At least we were in a place where mama could get the care she needed. My sister could thrive here. Doctor Elker would make sure of that.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think! Let me know! Thanks!


	7. Part 7: Growing Pains

**Part 7: Growing Pains**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the baby. Date Started: 10/24/12. Date Finished: 10/24/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: This may get a little graphic. Split between Olivia/Peter's POV.

* * *

I woke to pain shooting up and down my entire body. I turned onto my side not even realizing Etta was now gripping my right hand tightly while the other went to my swelling stomach.

"Etta get your dad..."

She momentarily let go of my hand and went to the door yelling down the hallway.

"Dad! Dad! DADDY! DADDY!? PETER!?"

It was so strange hearing her say her dad's name. Peter was in the room within seconds. I'd taken the sheet that was over me off and was in a ball on the bed. He turned the light on and looked me in the eye.

"Sweetheart, relax, try to breathe. That's it. Are you having a contraction? Or?"

I shook my head, I wasn't sure. Doctor Elker appeared in the room at the corner of my eye. Draping the sheet back over me, she looked at me seriously. Etta gave me a worried watery smile and helped me onto my back.

"Olivia relax, just pull your legs towards you a little and scoot forward. That's it. Take a deep breath in and let it out slowly, that a girl. I'm not seeing anything. No ruptured amniotic sac. Could just be Braxton and Hicks. You went through them before with Etta. I've got a sharp memory."

I shook my head and gasped as I felt something wet below me.

"Oh my god, I think my water just broke."

Both Doctor Elker and Peter looked under the sheet and grim looks soon accompanied their faces.

"Abruption. You'll need surgery."

I couldn't believe this was happening.

"What? No! This can't be happening now! I've got three months left! Peter! You can't let them do this to me!"

Peter put a hand on my face.

"Sweetheart, it's the only way to save the both of you."

Doctor Elker looked to Peter and gave him a confident nod, calling him by his title on his medical license.

"Doctor I'd like you to scrub in and assist me with this surgery."

Peter stood next to me mouth agape.

"Of course I'll accept Doctor Elker, but the last C-section that I conducted was back in 2004."

Doctor Elker smiled at Peter and shook his hand.

"We're in this together. We're a team."

Doctor Elker turned to me and smiled.

"Don't worry Olivia everything will be just fine. But you'll have to be put under general anesthetic. We'll get your baby out."

It was comforting knowing that I was in both of their capable hands.

* * *

I was nervous as hell. Olivia had just gone under. It was quite the elaborate system they had down here. The other doctors. They must have smuggled all the old tech down here. There was a TV in the room; cameras were equipped on all four sides of the large O.R. Swallowing and taking a shaky breath in, my fingers curled around the scalpel. It was so strange that my motions were so fluid after so long being away from this. Soon I found the scalpel over Olivia's iodine belly. Sweat was beginning to form a thick layer on my forehead and I felt a nurse wipe it away.

"Ok, skin to baby in 60 seconds."

I wasn't sure if my voice had been heard or if I'd just said that in my head. Both Doctor Elker and I, both sets of hands reached in to grab for the tiny baby. I could fit my little girl in my size 8 gloved hand she was so small. Her cry was weak at best; I held the roll of tears threatening to come down my cheeks. Another doctor grabbed for her as a nurse trailed him I turned my attention back to Olivia. This was just like putting on a pair of shoes; I knew exactly what to do.

"Sterile towels, please."

A nurse handed me several starch-white towels and I placed them accordingly. Shaking my head, I took the towels out, now soaked red with blood and replaced them with more towels. Doctor Elker looked at me and placed a Kelly clamp inside.

"She has a nicked vein, she needs blood transfusion."

I nodded my head and pointed to a nurse just off to the side.

"We need A- blood. That's Olivia's blood-type."  
The nurse nodded and sifted through the drawer, finally finding one she hung it on the iv cart. More sweat was beginning to form a thick layer on my forehead and the same nurse wiped it away. Shaking my head, it was hard to see.

"Doctor Elker, I'm not getting a clear view of the operating field here. There's lots and lots of oozing. We need more suction."

Doctor Elker nodded her head at me and kept the syringe suction tip just at the point of origin where the blood was coming from. Shaking my head I glanced up to notice that the bag of blood on Olivia's iv cart was completely empty.

"Her uterus is so boggy; it's hard to see where this is all coming from. It's like we sprung a leak but we can't find the crack. Let's keep the suction going. More towels and let's start another blood transfusion."

It occurred to me that Etta was watching from the observation deck just above our heads. I heard her press a button.

"Dad? How's mom doing? How's the baby?"

Continuing to suction I answered her behind my mask covering my mouth and nose.

"Your mom's going to need another blood transfusion. Another doctor took your sister to the intensive care unit. Once they get her settled you can go and see her. Remember though Etta, clean hands."

In the reflection of the overhead light, I could see Etta nodding at me as she sat down in a chair. Shaking my head once more I went back in with a couple more towels. By now the floor was littered with them. Doctor Elker spoke to me.

"Doctor, another blood transfusion will put her back into DIC. If we don't get this under control soon we'll have to perform a Hysterectomy."

I shook my head and forged ahead. We could save her. We could do this.

"Another blood transfusion. Transfusion #5 should do the trick and another Kelly clamp to tie off another vein."

If it came down to the Hysterectomy, I was leaving it in the hands of Doctor Elker, I'm not one to take away a woman's right to bear children. Olivia was no exception. It was another hour before Olivia started showing signs of improvement. Transfusion #5 seemed to be doing the trick. Doctor Elker looked at me and gave me and encouraging look.

"You did well in there Doctor Bishop. Go and let your father and daughter know that Olivia will be out of surgery soon. I'll sew her up."

Nodding my head I took off my gloves and threw them in a waste bin. Taking off the booty covers over my shoes, I threw them in there as well. Pushing on the swinging doors I made my way down the hallway where Astrid, Walter and Etta sat on hard plastic chairs. Etta was the first to stand up

"Daddy? Is mama ok? There's so much blood on you."

I gave her a gentle smile.

"Your mama is doing just fine sweetheart. Doctor Elker is in there sewing her up now. Blood transfusion #5 seemed to work. She bled a lot for awhile. She went into Disseminated Intravascular Coagulation, DIC twice before we were able to get it under control. Its where your blood doesn't clot normally when you bleed. Your mom is one tough cookie. We were afraid for a little while that we'd have to perform a Hysterectomy, but luckily it didn't come to that. She should be resting right now. Anyone want to come up with me and see Erica?"

Etta nodded her head and gave a shy smile.

"I like the name Erica daddy, it fits her."

Shedding the rest of the protective clothing I placed it into yet another waste bin. I pulled her into a hug. Everything was going to be alright.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, was this too graphic? Let me know! I'll be happy to change...


	8. Part 8: Miracles between Sisters

**Part 8: Miracles between Sisters**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Erica. Date Started: 10/25/12. Date Finished: 11/4/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Erica was so tiny. I couldn't believe just how tiny she was. I'd seen from the observation deck above when daddy took her out of mama, but I didn't know how tiny she'd been up until now. Tears sprang from my eyes as I watched my little sister struggle for life with every breath she took in. With a free hand I reached into the open and heated incubator/crib. I placed my index finger into Erica's tiny hand.

"Hi Erica, I'm your big sister Etta. I'm here for you. Give me any kind of sign you know that I'm here with you."

Daddy showed up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"You're a good big sister. But Erica doesn't have muscle tone yet, so she can't move or show that she has reflexes. So even if you wanted her to squeeze your hand, she just isn't able to yet. Give her time; she'll be able to respond back in about a month in a half."

I glanced at the tiny iv tubing going down her throat and into her lungs. I watched as her face scrunched up as if to cry. More tears came down my face.

"Daddy, she has no voice. What's wrong?"

Daddy gave me a serious confident face.

"She's so tiny and her voice box is severely underdeveloped. We're keeping her blood pressure up with Dopamine and we're giving her steroids for her lungs to mature. I'll watch her around the clock. You're sister is in good hands. I promise."

I turned back to Erica and gasped when I felt movements against my index finger.

"Daddy, she's moving her hand."

Daddy looked at me and then to Erica, bringing his index finger to her hand trying to test her reflexes.

"That's not possible. She's too little."

I couldn't explain it, but Erica was holding my hand index finger in her tiny hand. Miracles or bonds between sisters I guess, are strong. My smile grew on my face and I dried my tears.

"She understands me daddy."

He smiled warmly at me.

"Understanding can be interpreted in different ways. It's good that your sister is responding to touch. The more you talk to her, the more she'll begin to respond. They need that reassurance."

I looked at daddy with shining eyes. Then back down at the tiny baby in the heated incubator whose tiny feet had too many pin pricks on the heels to count. The diaper around her lower half was big on her. I ran a finger down her arm and she stopped crying. I was only allowed to hold her if I had the right protective clothing on. Daddy stayed in the room as I held Erica. Her tiny body could also fit in my hand.

"Hold the blue oxygen tube up to her mouth, there we go."

The floodgates let loose and I was crying more now as I held my little sister. Her tiny and scrawny arms involuntarily moving.

"Don't worry Erica; we'll all get rid of the observers so that you can live in a world without fearing being stopped for who you are. As your big sister, I promise that."

Erica's tiny lip quivered as I spoke to her, her tiny head with barely noticeable hair turning redder with each silent cry. Daddy stroked her head gently.

"It's ok Erica. Daddy and Etta are here. Mama will see you in a day or two when she's up to it."

I smiled up at daddy and handed Erica off to him.

"I'll be back; I'm going to check-in on mama. I'm sure she's desperate to know if Erica's doing ok."

Smiling at daddy and running a hand over Erica's tiny head I exited what passed for the Intensive Care Unit. Making my way down the hallway, I found my way back to mama's room fairly easy. I opened up the door just as a nurse was changing mama's bandages.

"Oh sorry, I'll shut the door. How are you feeling mama?"

Mama looked up from the bed, still clearly under the effects of some pretty powerful painkillers, which weren't easy to come by these days. I almost gagged at the sight of mama's black and blue bruises where Doctor Elker had sewn her up. It'd surprised me how far down daddy had to cut to get Erica out.

"I didn't think daddy would have to cut that far down to get Erica out."

She gave me a tired smile and reached for my hand. Sitting down in the unoccupied chair next to the bed, I took her hand.

"C-sections usually require an incision just past the belly button. This is gonna turn into a beautiful scar when it heals. In my eighth month with you Etta Doctor Elker and your dad were both afraid you'd have to be delivered by C-section, but you were a fighter, you stayed inside me until the very last minute. The moment I went into labor with you though, you wanted out. Your sister wanted out, but only because the air must have somehow made my body overreact. How is she doing?"

Smiling, I watched as the nurse helped place the covers over mama.

"She's so tiny mama! I couldn't believe she could fit into my hand. Her cries were silent, but I knew she was crying, even if her voice can't be heard yet. Daddy said she's too little to squeeze anybody's hand, but she squeezed mine! She's gonna make it mama..."

Mama's smile was tired, but there was hope and confidence in it. One that I had to believe in we could defeat the baldies, it was just a matter of when and how. She was slowly closing her eyes, but she was fighting to stay awake.

"She has daddy's blue eyes. But your eyebrows. She has daddy's smirk already. She smiled, but daddy said it was gas. I told him I don't believe him. I promised her that we'd fight for her to have a normal life. As her big sister, I have a duty to protect her at all costs."

I curled up in the chair and lie my head on the bed, mama's hand going through my hair.

"Mama? How can we take down all the Observers at once? We only have a few anti-matter batons left. I'll have to ask Anil if he can acquire more..."

I was getting sleepy myself, and with mama's hand running through my hair it was easy to fall asleep. My eyes were closing and a memory of mama tucking me in when I was little popped into my head as she spoke to me.

"Good night baby girl."

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you think? Let me know! Thanks!


	9. Part 9: A Mother's Touch

**Part 9: A Mother's Touch**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. But I do own Erica. Date Started: 11/9/12. Date Finished: 11/11/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Sitting in the old but steady rocking chair, I looked down at the helpless, tiny baby in my arms. She was barely the length of my forearm. Peter pulled up a chair next to me and put a hand on my back. I was doing my best to get her to eat.

"Come on sweetheart, I know your hungry..."

Peter placed a hand over Erica's tiny head.

"She's still too little to suckle yet. She takes .5 of an ounce every hour. You're going to have to pump just until she is big enough to breastfeed on her own."

I tried nuzzling my head against Erica's tiny one, her cries considerably more vocal than they had been previously.

"I know baby, mama knows your hungry."

Erica's cries became more insistent the more I tried to comfort her. Tears began to spring from my eyes, but I knew what I had to do. Peter took Erica while I covered myself with a blanket, a nurse handing me a tiny bottle and a connector attached to it. I winced a little as the breast pump turned on. _God, I hated this part. I disliked it more than anything in the world. _

"I know sweetheart, it'll be tender for awhile. Once you get used to it _again, _things won't be so bad."

I looked up to see that Etta had walked into the room. She turned red and turned away from me.

"Sorry mama. I'll just come back..."

I shook my head no and nodded my head towards a seat on the other side of me.

"No please don't go. Do you wanna hold your sister?"

Etta smiled shyly as Peter placed Erica into her arms. Erica's tiny lip quivered as she cried some more.

"It's alright Erica. Mama will feed you in a minute. At least you have food. I remember always being hungry when I went to bed when I was little, there was never enough food to go around, and everything that was food was rationed heavily. What passes for food now, isn't really food at all. Even ask daddy."

Mama looked at me with sad eyes, but it was gone just as fast.

"Etta you will never be left hungry again. We will figure out how to defeat the observers and get food back. The food to me that they give us in the form of pills is 'slop'."

I handed Peter the tiny full bottle of milk. Erica had enough of a small voice now that she was screaming. I straightened myself out now ready to feed Erica. Taking her in my arms, I placed the tiny nipple of the bottle up to her mouth and she took to it, gumming it slightly and then shortly beginning to suckle. Smiling I looked up at Peter.

"Look, she's really eating!"

A warm smile adorned his face, and tears were now streaming down his own face.

"She's a fighter this one. But we've still got a long road ahead of us yet."

Looking back down at Erica, I smiled as she finished off the tiny bottle.

"That's my good girl. Can you give mama a burp?"

I let out a strained laugh when I heard a tiny burp escape her mouth several times.

"There, now there isn't that much gas in that little tummy of yours sweetie. You've got a fighting chance, your daddy and I, and your sister Etta and grandpa, and Aunt Astrid are going to make sure that these Observers are gone for good. We won't let them hurt you."

Erica seemed to acknowledge my speech by gripping onto my index finger with her tiny hand, my smile only growing wider. I traced the tiny tubing going in her mouth and down to her lungs, and the too large needle in her arm with iv fluid running into her veins. I held Erica closer to my chest, for warmth and to let her know that I, as her mama, was there for her. Peter wrapped a blanket around me and helped lay Erica against my chest. Erica liked the warmth and cooed at me. Her tiny hands moved against my skin, and her tiny mouth would quiver every once in awhile.

"Mama's sorry she had you so early baby girl. It's the air outside. You were meant to stay inside mama's tummy for at least another couple of months. It's ok baby, don't cry. Here, lets cover up."

I covered myself with the blanket a little as Erica kept moving her tiny hands against my skin. I glanced down at the tiny pink hospital bracelet adorning her right wrist and fingered it. I read the contents: Bishop, Erica: baby girl. Weight: 1 lb 6 oz. Length 17 cm. Premature: Intensive Care Unit.

"She really is a miracle 'Livia. The air in this world isn't much to offer her. But I promise you this; we'll defeat those observers and take apart every last one of their air-degradation machines. Things will grow again, and we'll be a family, rebuilding everything we've lost over the past 20 years."

Erica's tiny hands had reached for a lock of my hair and grabbed on. I managed to pull the lock out of her hands, eliciting a frustrated cry from her. Her hands soon found their way to my chest again and she kept them there. A large boom sounded from up above us, and then there was smoke in the hallway. I covered the blanket over Erica to protect her from the smoke under the door. Etta was up from the rocking chair instantly.

"Stay there, I'm going to see what's going on."

Peter occupied the seat Etta had previously inhabited as she went out into the hallway, shutting the door. He placed a hand on my shoulder as Etta came back into the room and shut the door tight, locking it up.

"Daddy, we have to hide them. Windmark is like a dog, he can smell pretty far, and his senses are like no other observer I've come across before."

But where could we possibly hide where Windmark couldn't find us?

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what do you think will happen next? Feel free to sound off in the poll I've put up in my profile here:  u/406804/zeusfluff


	10. Part 10: Saving Erica

**Part 10: Saving Erica**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. But I do own Erica and all the Doctors and nurses. Date Started: 11/23/12. Date Finished: 12/13/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Etta was with me in the hidden compartment behind one of the incubators. Erica wasn't going to do well in here without the blue oxygen tube to help her breathe. Etta's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Is Erica ok mama?"

I put my finger up to my lips to keep Etta quiet. Just as I took it away the door to the hidden compartment was ripped open and a pair of hands and green sleeves from a loyalist uniform reached in for Etta. Etta's screams were yet again burned into my mind.

"Let me go! You have no right to harass us! We have a right to live!"

I was suddenly ripped out of the compartment and Erica from my arms. Another loyalist had a knife at Peter's throat.

"I will slit his throat if you don't move away from the infant."

I slowly put my hands up in a cautious gesture in front of the loyalist.

"Please, just give us the baby back. She's very sick. She needs to stay in this room and be monitored."

An observer working for Windmark stepped forward with his all-in-one scanner and scanned me. With his signature tilt of his head he told him his readings.

"You have high levels of the hormone HCG in your body. Where is the child?"

Luckily for him, I could block my thoughts from prying eyes. My face didn't twitch as I gave the observer my answer.

"The baby was _stillborn. _I'm helping this doctor with the smaller babies in this room. I have no children."

Etta had time to teach Peter to block his thoughts from the observers as well. Each one of us could now do it.

"There is nothing of use for you here gentlemen. If you'll please excuse us, you are contaminating the room with germs. These babies need a sterile environment."

The loyalist holding Etta by the arm and Erica in his other arm let the both of them go. Erica went into Peter's arms. We waited for what seemed like an hour but in reality it was only 20 minutes. Peter looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing like a little make-up and mind-blocking to fool the loyalists and the observers. They think we're all loyal to them."

I saw a loyalist tattoo on his right cheek.

"How in the world?"

Peter's smirk wasn't there long when he took Erica in his arms. The stethoscope looked so big against her tiny chest.

"Hmm, regurgitative heart murmur. At least what sounds like one. We'll have to do more tests to find out if it's even a heart murmur at all."

I looked at Peter who was testing her tiny reflexes.

"Is a Regurgitative heart murmur bad Peter?"

I was still getting used to Peter in a white lab coat. Sure it was worn and shabby, but it was Peter's. He nodded his head yes and looked at me seriously.

" 'Livia, that's very serious. If this does turn out to be that kind of heart murmur, then she'll need medication for the rest of her life. Now if it's an Innocent murmur, then we don't have anything to worry about."

Etta looked worried, but she put a hand on my shoulder and comforted me.

"What are you gonna do with that tiny catheter?"

Peter looked at me with confidence.

"We're going to put this into her heart. It'll open up her artery."

I began to protest.

"But Peter don't you have to..."

Peter finished my sentence.

"Get and ultrasound of her heart first? Of course sweetheart, I wasn't going to go in before I knew what we were looking at here. I'd never risk my own child's safety."

Etta and I took a seat as Peter placed Erica back into her heated incubator. Her tiny cries brought Peter to the verge of tears, but he took a deep breath and put a hand on her tiny chest, she quieted at his touch. She was murmuring contently now. Etta watched curiously as Peter spread a quarter size amount of conducting gel onto her chest. He put the seemingly large wand over her chest and moved it around a little. The grainy black and white image was hard to make out, but the unmistakable sound of a heartbeat made itself known.

"I see all the ventricles; this is the one we need to gain access to. Right here on the far left. If we can open it wide enough for the catheter to fit through it, the blood flow and oxygen will be easier sent to there and throughout her body back to her brain."

Etta grabbed for my hand in a comforting gesture.

"She'll be ok mama."

Etta had this rare innocence about her, in a world that had hardened her over the last twenty years. Also a fierceness to her that was more like me than I'd ever know. But also another fierceness that was all Peter. I watched as Erica drifted off to sleep. He'd given her just enough sedative for her tiny body, which wasn't much considering her size.

"Ok let's give her a minute to go under."

Etta and I took each of Erica's tiny hands and wrapped them around our index fingers. I cringed as Peter inserted the small catheter into the tiny vein in Erica's chest. There was a tiny camera on the end of it. He watched on the TV screen as it moved about her vein. The seemingly large electrode on her tiny chest made a noise. A nurse looked alarmed.

"Doctor pull back. It's tickling her heart."

Peter nodded his head and pulled the catheter back. A smile now adorned his face.

"Ok far left ventricle is open. Pulling the catheter out. Normal blood flow. Good coloring."

Etta and I kept a hold of Erica's hands. We wanted to be there when she woke up. I whispered to her even though I knew she was unconscious.

"Your sister and I will be here when you wake up."

Etta put a hand in mine and gave me a small smile.

"Mama, she's been through a lot, but every time she's fought back. Didn't you once tell me that was a Dunham trait? Or was that from daddy's side of the family?"

I gave her a wide smile.

"Inherited from both sides baby girl."

Peter was doing good here. He could help a lot of women have restored hope for their tiny babies in this world. Another nurse stepped up to him and whispered in his ear. He took a breath and kept calm. Looking at me he gave a brave smile.

"I'll be back to check on Erica in a little while. Right now Doctor Elker and I have a woman to attend to carrying quadruplets."

My mind reeled.

"Peter, how in the world...?"

He winked at me and gave me his 100 watt smile.

"Been done before sweetheart. Septuplets are harder."

I stared at Peter in shock and awe. As he left the room I turned to Etta.

"Your father never ceases to amaze me the things he does. You know he's saved my life more than once, and for that I'm eternally grateful. The last time your father saved my life was the night you were conceived."

Now it was Etta's turned to look at me shocked. Her whisper almost a hiss.

"_Mommy!"_

I only chuckled and looked back down at Erica who was still unconscious. We watched as her tiny chest rose and fell in time to the many machines she was hooked up to. She had a long road ahead of her, but she was a fighter on both the Dunham and Bishop side of the family.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	11. Part 11: Eluding the Enemy

**Chapter 11: Eluding the Enemy**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Erica. Date Started: 1/25/13. Date Finished: 2/25/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Erica was big enough now to the point where she could move her arms, even if they were in jerking motions. Two months old and up to four ounces of breast milk. Peter came into the room and smiled, taking his stethoscope from around his neck, he placed it just over the area where Erica's heart was, and he listened ever so carefully to her rapid heartbeat.

"Perfectly healthy heart. You're a strong one princess. Ah, I see mommy is ready to feed you. No bottle feedings this time huh?"

A smile adorned my face. It'd been 24 years since I'd breastfed a baby. To be honest, I was kind of rusty.

"No actually. I thought I'd try breastfeeding her. Anyways, she needs the physical contact. Peter? Is she able to see?"

Peter sat down on the stool next to me.

"She can see. Albeit, a bit blurry at first, but it'll correct itself in about a month. She's relying purely on sound and touch right now. Don't worry, everything is coming along nicely. All her scans turned up normal. Looks like we won't have to put that stent into her heart after all. Opening up that ventricle really helped. The blood flow is at normal levels. Now all she needs is just time. Here, tickle her feet so that she makes a wide 'O' face. Wait until she latches on. There we go. See? You're still a pro at this. Mother's natural instincts are just as strong as love is."

I gave him a smile of my own.

"Yeah. Remember when Etta was born?"

Peter chuckled and stroked Erica's still tiny head.

"We were so nervous that we'd drop her it was ridiculous."

Cradling Erica's head, I watched as she dozed off into a peaceful slumber. Her coos turning into quiet murmurs. Her tiny fingers flexed against my skin, the closeness that we shared was something I couldn't forget. I traced the tiny medical bracelet around her wrist and smiled at her. This is what life was all about.

"But we got the hang of it. Etta turned out to be a beautiful young woman. Albeit not in an ideal world."

Etta had turned into a hardened woman in this world, without Peter and I to guide her growing up. The Observers had taken the last piece of untouched innocence away from us. Our perfect little soul had been tainted by war and hunger and many other things I couldn't comprehend. I'd straightened myself out and was burping Erica when Etta entered the room.

"Hi mama. How's Erica?"

Etta sat down in an unoccupied rocking chair next to me and placed a hand over Erica's tiny head.

"She's doing much better. Your dad and I were just talking and he thinks that she's ready to be in the nursery with all the other newborns."

Etta smiled down at Erica who cooed at her sister. Gently placing Erica into her sister's arms, I watched as they interacted. Etta was so good with her.

"That's great news! Erica did you hear that? Mama and daddy think you're ready to go to the nursery with all the other babies."

Erica gurgled at Etta and gave her a smile. I laughed as she clumsily swatted and played with Etta's long hair. It felt strange the charade we were putting together to fool the Observers. With the fake Loyalist tattoos and all. But if we kept this up, they wouldn't take us away. I had a family to protect. Eluding them, the enemy was paramount to our survival. It was surprising what a little paint could do to fool others. Etta was looking up at Peter and smiled.

"Daddy, can I take Erica to the nursery?"

Peter smiled at Etta and nodded his head yes.

"Of course. Just make sure to wash your hands again once you put Erica into the basinet in there."

Etta nodded her head and wrapped Erica in a soft yellow blanket.

"Sure thing daddy. Ok Erica, we're going for a little ride down the hall."

Peter and I followed Etta out into the hallway. Walter and Astrid were right outside the door when we came out. Walter tickled Erica's tiny foot that was sticking out of the yellow blanket. Erica gave a discontent cry and kicked at Walter's hand.

"Where are you taking your sister Etta?"

Etta smiled at Walter.

"I'm taking her to the nursery with all the other newborns grandpa. She's big enough now, daddy said so himself."

Walter became giddy.

"My second grandchild is on the mend! When can we take her home son?"

I looked to Peter with hope in my eyes.

"At least another month Walter. She's breathing on room air now, and she's taking food from Olivia. She's becoming real strong. Time will tell."

When we arrived at the window to the nursery, Peter had to take Erica from her sister's arms, because policy didn't allow for non-hospital people to carry and place newborns into the plastic basinets. We all watched as Peter placed Erica into a plastic bassinet next to a little boy who weighed 12lbs. My insides began to hurt as I thought about what it would've been like if either Erica or Etta had been that heavy leaving me. Etta's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"She must've had a hard time giving birth to her. I can't imagine what that would've been like as a baby that size passed through you."

Etta had this strange look on her face. My face was pale.

"Wait a minute... Etta are you...?

Etta gave me a shy smile and turned her attention back to the babies in the nursery.

"I uh, didn't get around to telling Simon. Before I found you and dad, we were in a serious relationship. I found an engagement ring in his belongings Broyles gave to me. He was going to ask me to marry him. I'm not exactly sure how I'm supposed to do all this by myself."

I pulled Etta into my arms and hugged her gently. Pulling back I had a look at her. She sighed and smoothed out her shirt. There was a slight bulge.

"How far are you?"

Etta again gave me a shy smile.

"14 weeks mama. I'm kinda scared. What if I can't do this right?"

Walter chimed in and pulled Etta into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to be a great-grandfather!"

Etta pulled out of Walter's arms and put her fingers to her lips.

"Grandpa, shh. I want to be the one to tell daddy."

I bit my lip as Peter came out into the hallway.

"Tell me what princess?"

Etta's face was as red as a tomato, and she gave him a shy smile.

"Daddy there's something I need to tell you... Maybe I'd better just show you."

Peter and Etta had found two hard plastic chairs to the left of the viewing window of the nursery to sit down on. Etta lifted her baggy shirt slightly to show Peter the slight bump that was beginning to form. Peter was speechless at first. He pulled a scanner out of his pocket and pointed it at Etta.

"Oh my god. You're already 14 weeks. When?"

Etta cleared her throat and pulled Peter in for a hug.

"Simon was going to ask me to marry him. I found out a few days after he died. It's his."

Peter traded roles suddenly, from father to doctor in an instant.

"Ok, we're going to need an ultrasound check, some blood work, internal exam, physical you name it."

Etta's face paled.

"Daddy everything else you can take care of _except _the internal exam. I'd like Doctor Elker to take care of me for that one. No offense, your a man, and your my daddy."

Peter shook his head and gave her his 100 watt smile.

"No problem sweetheart. You are more like your mother than you think."

Etta smiled at Peter.

"Well, congrats are in order grandpa. How does it feel?"

Peter smiled and kissed Etta's forehead.

"Surreal. I have to keep telling myself everyday when I wake up its 20 years later and you are not a little girl anymore. You are a grown woman with a baby on the way."

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think of that twist? I've always liked the idea of Simon/Etta together. I know I'm weird.


	12. Part 12: Life's Miracle

**Part 12: Life's Miracle**

Author: ZeusFluff

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Erica and Etta's baby. Date Started: 2/25/13. Date Finished: 2/27/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! This part is from Etta's POV.

* * *

The strange squishing sound on the black and white screen in front of me told me of the tiny life tucked away inside of me. The gel was cold on my stomach and I gave daddy a frown.

"Dad, that's cold."

He flashed his perfect 100 watt smile at me.

"Sorry. You hear that? That squishing sound is the baby's heartbeat."

I moved on the table a little and looked at the screen.

"Why is it so fast though? Is that normal?"

Daddy smiled and pointed at the tiny blob on the screen.

"Perfectly normal. As a baby grows the heart rate evens out. You can sort of make out arms if you look closely. Here, let me zoom in here."

I know I must sound like I'm 7, but dad is the smartest man I've ever known.

"Can you make out fingers too?"

Daddy shook his head.

"It's a little early to make out fingers yet. The baby is barely the size of a peanut. You need to start taking more care of yourself. Take note of your mother for example."

A nurse wiped off the gel and left the room. He handed me a pill bottle, seemingly similar to the one mama had.

"Pre-natal pills. Take one with breakfast and dinner. Some women take it at breakfast and lunch, but with the amount of Iron and Magnesium in it, tends to make them sick. Breakfast and Dinner is best."

I nodded my head and curled my fingers around the bottle. Daddy printed out the image from the screen and handed it to me.

"Your baby's very first picture. We'll be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl in another month and a half. Now if you have any spotting or bleeding, you'll need to see either Doctor Elker or me right away."

I gave him an annoyed look.

"See that's the doctor talking, not my dad. Is this a professional opinion or a personal one?"

Dad put a hand on my shoulder.

"Both. I'm only looking out for your well-being as your father and as a doctor. Do you know how many women ignore my help? At least 2 every few months. But your a smart woman, I know you'll do the right thing."

Mama looked at me and gave me a soft smile.

"Your dad's right honey. He knows what he's talking about. Helping women and their babies is his job. I can't find anyone more qualified than him."

* * *

It was the middle of the night. A cold November night, the baby was growing larger every day. Now at 28 weeks, I felt like a whale at 140lbs. I was almost at the end of my second trimester. Daddy had told me many things I was experiencing like soreness in places that I didn't find very flattering and tender breasts were all normal. I was having a girl. I hadn't thought of a name to give her yet. It was another one of those restless nights, where I couldn't get comfortable. I shot up out of bed when I felt something strange. Padding quietly out of the room as to not wake Astrid, I made my way to the living room where mama and daddy were sleeping. I quietly shook his shoulder so I wouldn't wake Erica who was sleeping in a crib next to mama. Tears in my eyes, my voice quavered.

"Daddy... Something's wrong..."

He shot up on the sofa bed so fast he woke mama up in the process.

"Here Etta sit down. What's wrong? Are you feeling dizzy? Any spotting or bleeding? Are you having a contraction?"

I looked at him confused.

"Huh? No I don't think it's any of those. And if I was bleeding, you'd see it. It's something else. I feel something here."

I placed daddy's hand over my enormous belly. His eyes softened and he laughed quietly.

"The baby, she's kicking you honey. Is this the first time you've felt her kick?"

I nodded my head drying my tears. Feeling my face grow hot with embarrassment I apologized.

"You know I'm sorry for waking you up daddy. I feel so stupid. If I'd have known it was only her kicking me I would've never woken you up."

Daddy ran a hand through my messy locks and kissed my forehead.

"Anything for you princess. Any problem you come to me. Can't sleep again can you?"

I shook my head no and daddy reached into his bag and gave me two sleeping pills.

"Don't worry, these are safe. They won't harm the baby."

Mama looked at me and gave a tired smile. She sat up and leaned over on the other side of the bed.

"Got some kick-boxing action going on in there huh? You were the same way. Sometimes you wouldn't even let me sleep. Your sister Erica however, the six months I carried her, she was the quiet one. I think she stretched mostly."

I smiled as mama placed a hand over my swollen belly.

"Don't worry honey, you'll get the hang of it. I'm there for you. She's going to be beautiful. Have you picked a name for her yet?"

I shook my head and sighed as the fluttering stopped. I gave daddy an alarmed look.

"Why'd she stop?"

Daddy smiled at me and placed a hand over my shoulder.

"She probably just fell asleep. Everything's normal. You should get some sleep Etta. It's very late and you need your beauty sleep."

I smirked at the man I called my father.

"Me? Beauty sleep? I think your talking to the wrong girl. I burn the midnight oil. You give me a case file and I'll be up all night with it."

Daddy only laughed and smiled.

"Just like your mother."

I padded my way back to my room and left it slightly ajar.

"Daddy did say these were safe for me to take, they won't hurt you."

My eyes felt heavy, maybe I didn't need them after all. Padding over towards my bed, I lie down on it, covering myself with the blankets. I'd be hot soon enough though. I peeled off my rare pair of wool socks. Smiling, I closed my eyes and lay a hand over my stomach. The fluttering had subsided into random spurts by now.

* * *

"Did you get a good night's sleep?"

I smiled at mama and sat down at the table with an 'orange juice' pill. Popping it into my mouth I washed it down with a glass of water.

"Better than I thought I would. I didn't even have to take the two sleeping pills daddy gave to me. How's Erica?"

My little sister was a happy baby. I could hear her cooing under the blanket mama had draped over her. I smiled at daddy as he came into the room.

"There's my three beautiful girls. Wait I take that back, three and a half."

Daddy looked at me seriously.

"Have you eaten anything yet?"

Shaking my head no, I grunted as I sat down.

"No, but I did just have some orange juice."

He shook his head at me and handed over a couple of egg sticks.

"Eat these and take your pill. I'm saying it as your father. That's not the doctor talking."

Nodding my head, I reluctantly chewed on the first egg stick. Disgusted I swallowed the bite. A strong kick drew my attention away from the bite I was chewing. Swallowing another piece I stopped momentarily.

"I don't think Julia likes egg sticks."

Mama and daddy looked at me with curious expressions on their faces.

"Julia?"

I nodded my head. It just seemed to fit her.

"Julia seems to fit. Besides it's a classic."

I finished off the first egg stick and looked at the second with disdain.

"Daddy I can't eat the other egg stick. I promise to wash down the pill with lots of water. Although I've already got heartburn from the 'orange juice' pill from a few minutes ago."

Daddy shook his head and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, if it gets any worse, I've got something for that. You should really stay off your feet. Your ankles are looking a little more swollen than usual. You've been eating a lot of salty chips again haven't you? Water retention isn't good for you princess. I suggest you lie down on the couch for awhile and prop your feet up on a pillow."

I swallowed down the large pill with water and grunted once more as I stood up on my swollen feet. My back screamed at me to sit back down. Shaking my head I lowered myself onto the couch and propped my feet onto the pillow.

"I'll do my best to be a good mother to you Julia."

I could barely see my feet over my stomach anymore. What I needed was a cup of chamomile tea. That always soothed my insides. Even with my feet propped up on the pillow, they still ached and hurt. Mama placed Erica back into her crib next to the couch and smiled at me, moving my feet and propping them in her lap.

"You know what always made my feet feel better when I was carrying you? Some baby oil. Rub some real well into the skin and it'll reduce the swelling. You are just like me. I never liked to sit still either. I was always moving around before you were born. I was very active up until almost the day you were you came into the world. Broyles had to order me to take desk duty."

I laughed and moved slightly.

"Everything just feels so strange mama. There are some things I just can't talk to daddy about. Regardless of his occupation. I guess I should get back to my reading. Even if I'm grossed out by some of the stuff in this book."

I showed mama the picture in the book I was reading.

"Yup, that's what it looks like when your in labor. Don't worry, I'll be there for you. I know your scared, but everything will turn out right, you'll see."

I set the book down on the table momentarily and placed my hands over my swollen belly.

"I sure hope so mama, for Julia's sake."

Mama kissed my forehead and grabbed for the baby oil, slowly rubbing it into my feet.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	13. Part 13: Unknown Territory

**Part 13: Unknown Territory**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Erica and Julia. Date Started: 2/27/13. Date Finished: 3/3/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

When Erica slept, I took care of Etta. As the days passed and she grew bigger, she grew more distant from Peter. I knew she loved him very much, but having a baby was a sensitive and almost private subject to her, one she only minded sharing with me. I was brushing her hair like I did when she was a little girl.

"You know, I could never get over the fact that even brushing your hair more often while you're pregnant makes it so soft. I know you don't bring up Julia with your dad but, he can help you, you know. He doesn't have to deliver her or check your progress or anything. All he wants to do is be there for you, as your father."

Etta shook her head at me.

"See, this is what's so awkward. I've missed 20 years of not seeing either of you, I feel like I'm going through the teenage awkward-stage again. I understand that dad helps women and their babies, that's fine, but he's my dad. I'd rather it be Doctor Elker. I'll let him stay in the room when Julia's born, but that's for support purposes."

I paused brushing her hair for a moment when I saw her give me a pained expression.

"What's wrong?"

Etta gave me a tight-lipped grin.

"Nothing. She's sitting on my sciatic nerve, and the fact that she just used my ribs as a punching bag."

I was about to start brushing her hair again when I saw her wince and bite her lip. She let out a pained gasp and tears began to roll down her cheeks. She looked at me and at my reflection in the mirror.

"Mama..."

I knew what was happening. Peter was in the next room.

"Daddy!"

Peter's footfalls were swift and quick coming into the room.

"What is it honey?"

He saw the look of pain across her face.

"It hurts really bad..."

I saw her stand up from the chair, another gasp escaping her mouth.

"Let's get you to the clinic honey. Your water broke. When we get there I'll get into contact with an Anesthesiologist for an Epidural. The pain will get stronger as the contractions come together. I'm here for you on a purely personal standpoint. As your dad. Your mama too."

Peter didn't even let Etta walk. He carried her out of her bedroom. He even ignored Walter's comments.

"Peter, your arms are covered in blood!"

Astrid had come from the living room, after hearing the commotion.

"Is everything ok? Anything I can do?"

I shook my head no.

"Astrid, I hate to do this, but, we're going to be at the clinic for awhile. Could you watch Erica while we're gone? I've got plenty of bottles of breast milk in the fridge for her. Let me know if you need anything. I'll relay it to Anil and he'll get it for you."

Astrid nodded her head and gave Etta's hand a good squeeze.

"Just wait until you see Julia. She's going to be beautiful."

Etta was so pain-stricken that she barely registered what Astrid had said to her.

"Thanks."

Peter must be on some sort of adrenaline kick because he wasn't taking into account how much weight he was holding in his arms.

"Breathe sweetheart. I know it hurts. Labor can last anywhere between 24-96 hours."

Etta's eyes flew wide open as the contraction subsided.

"What!? 24-96 hours? Daddy! You can't be serious!?"

He nodded his head, he was dead serious.

"I'm very serious honey. You didn't get that far in 'What to expect when you're in labor' book did you?"

I saw her shake her head no as she winced when Peter propped her up against the van wall. I could tell she was panting. She was very scared, I could tell.

"No, I thought I'd have at least another day to read it."

Peter looked at her seriously to make sure it was ok.

"Honey I know you said you didn't want me to help, that you only wanted Doctor Elker, but right now, I'm the only one here qualified to help you. Now just relax for a minute. This won't take long."

Etta bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling. Then she ventured into what seemed like unknown territory.

"Daddy? How is she?"

From the driver's seat I watched as Peter gave her a small smile, but there was some concern behind his eyes.

"She's fine honey. Julia's just turning so that she's facing head down. That's where she should be. We'll be at the clinic in a few minutes. Just relax and keep breathing."

Etta nodded her head and gripped Peter's bloodied hand as another contraction side swiped her. I looked at them every once in awhile in the rearview mirror. I took all the back roads as to not arouse suspicion from the Loyalists.

"Almost there baby girl. Just hold on a little longer. Just a couple more blocks."

Glancing back quickly one more time, I saw Etta grab for Peter's hand and hold it tight.

"Breathe honey. You're panting. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. There we go. That's it. Very good sweetheart. I'm right here. Daddy isn't leaving."

I was cautious as we pulled up to the weathered black door that lead down to the clinic. Turning the van off, I ran around to the side and nearly ripped open the sliding door from its hinges.

"Your dad's going to carry you out now sweetie. Careful with her head Peter."

Peter had to reposition his arm under Etta's knees to that he wouldn't drop her. She'd buried her face in his shirt like she had when she was 3. But that was when she didn't like shots. This was a whole different kind of pain. Peter didn't know what else to do, so he kicked the door in front of him. I heard a small sliding door open up and a pair of striking blue eyes appeared. Seeing Etta, he immediately opened up the door.

"Bring her in, bring her in! Did anyone follow you?"

Peter and I shook our heads not and went in. Peter shifted Etta's weight in his arms. Etta kept crying. Grunting, I watched as he called for Doctor Elker.

"Doctor Elker, some help here please!"

I saw her come running down the hallway.

"What happened?"

Etta unburied her face from Peter's shirt momentarily to look Doctor Elker in the eye.

"Please, can you get Julia out?"

Doctor Elker nodded her head and led us to a room down the hallway. Peter gently set her on the bed, under the covers. He moved away when I put up a privacy screen so that I could help her dress in a gown. I heard water running in a sink in the corner of the room.

"Mama..."

I held her hand tight and pulled her towards me.

"It's ok, I'm right here baby. Breathe through the pain. That's it. Ok, you're doing so good, coming down now. That's it, there. Rest your eyes for awhile until the next one."

When I took away the privacy screen, I noticed Peter was in dark blue scrubs. I smiled at him as a comforting gesture.

"Our daughter is one tough cookie. Did you page Doctor Martine yet?"

Peter nodded his head and held Etta's hand on the right side. I stayed on the left.

"Yeah, she should be here in a couple of minutes. One of the nurses took my clothes. She said she'd have them cleaned and then dry-cleaned. Apparently the Observers like a crisp and pressed suit every day."

Etta smiled at her dad.

"Dad, I'm sorry for pushing you away. You are only trying to help. I want you to be in here when Julia's born. I don't want you or mama to leave. Daddy? What's this band around my stomach? I didn't get to the labor section in my book yet."

I saw Peter place a kiss to Etta's damp forehead.

"_That _band is to measure the baby's heart rate. Don't worry Julia is perfectly fine. Her heart rate is above 90. Let me know if you need some oxygen. I'll get you some."

I watched as Etta nodded her head smiling.

"I'm fine daddy. Really."

I turned towards the doorway as I saw Doctor Martine come into the room. A broad smile on her face.

"Hi Etta. I'm Doctor Martine. I heard you wanted something for the pain. Well, I've got just the thing for you. Just keep your back nice and round for me."

Etta grabbed for both me and Peter's hands. I heard her gasp and the machine beeped as another contraction showed up. Her grip was like a vice on both of us. It would still be a few minutes before the epidural worked its way into her system. So Peter and I offered her encouraging words and comfort.

"You're doing great sweetheart. Just keep breathing. Almost done. Almost there. That's it. Ok, take a rest."

I watched as Etta closed her eyes. Peter wiped the sweat from her forehead. He shook his head and placed the damp washcloth back into the bowl of water next to the bed.

"I can't believe that our little girl is having her own baby. We've missed so much in the last 21 years. No amount of time will make up for that. Making new memories is what lies ahead now."

* * *

82 hours of labor later and here she was: Julia Malia Dunham-Bishop. Weighing in at a whopping 12lbs and 3oz. I still wonder to this moment, how Etta had delivered her. Her small frame hadn't been taken into account. Peter the proud grandpa he was, wandered around the room with Julia in his arms. Etta was fast asleep. Sweat still present on her brow. Smiling at Peter, I knew that we were all heading into a kind of unknown territory. But we were ready for it, and the observers weren't a part of it.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks! Yes, I decided not to go with the lengthy birth scene because: I'm tired and two: my brain doesn't function with ideas well when it's tired.


	14. Adjusting, Mothering, and Helping Hands

**Part 14: Adjusting, Mothering and Helping Hands**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Erica and Julia. Date Started: 3/14/13. Date Finished: 4/25/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

She was beautiful. I'd never imagined Julia would look so much like me. Adjusting hadn't been all too easy. I couldn't rely on mama for everything. After all, she did have Erica to look after. Her cries were enough to melt your heart.

"Hey there sweetie. What's the matter?"

Julia's little arms flailed in the air as she let out a very unhappy cry. Her tiny fingers grabbed pieces of my nightgown. _I'd have to cut her nails soon. They grow so fast! _

"Oh, you're hungry. Ouch, there we go."

I smiled as mama came into the room with Erica and shut the door.

"Don't worry, once she's been breastfeeding for awhile, it won't hurt so much. I think it's time Julia met her aunt."

Erica cooed and smiled. Either one of them were too little to really 'play' with each other.

"She has Simon's eyebrows. His mouth too. She could have a nose that's a cross between the two of us."

I really did miss him. Simon. Mama smiled over at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you miss him honey. These things take time to heal from. Julia will always have something to remember her father by."

By now, Julia was fast asleep. Making myself decent, I placed her in her crib across the room. A soft knock came from the other side of the door.

"Is it safe to come in?"

Mama and I only giggled.

"Yes daddy, it's safe to come in."

Dad opened up the door and smiled as he saw Julia's form asleep in her crib.

"I think she looks more like you than she does Simon now. They all look like their father's at first, but end up looking more like their mother's as they get older."

He kissed my forehead and kept smiling at Julia.

"Daddy? When is a good time to switch her to formula?"

Smiling at me, he sat down in a chair.  
"Well if she's having issues eating, I'd switch her to formula. But breast milk is best until she's about a year. Then you can wean her and start her on a more solid diet."

Slightly embarrassed, I turned red. I apologized.

"Sorry."

Dad shook his head at me slightly.

"Don't be sweetheart. I know it's a little awkward coming to me for this kind of advice. Would you feel the same if you weren't my daughter?"

I gaped at dad. Seriously?

"Daddy... I wouldn't do that to you..."

His smile always brought me comfort, even if I don't exactly remember all those times from when I was little. Before the foster family anyways. Julia stretched in her sleep, I froze, just in case she woke up. I sighed in relief as she went back to sleep.

"She looks like you, you know. When you were a baby. Like mother, like daughter."

Mama laughed at daddy's comment.

"Well, Dunham blood is strong, but so is yours Bishop."

I sat in the rocking chair next to Julia's crib and stroked her head, watching her tiny chest rise and fall with every breath she took. She was as precious to me as a ray of rare sunlight. I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect at the moment. I glanced at her ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes, could anything be more perfect? Suddenly an image flashes in front of me, I'm sitting in a bathtub blowing bubbles, but the person I'm looking at is blurry. They aren't in focus.

"Mama, I remember being little and splashing in a bathtub. I'm looking at someone, but I can't see their face."

Mom smiled at me and rocked Erica, making her smile.

"I remember that, I was giving you a bath. It was the night before you disappeared..."

Even though I was an adult, I never wanted to be separated from either of my parents again. They were given back to me, as a kind of second chance. I was also given a small miracle, a small miracle I'd give my life to protect in this world...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
